


Falling in Love, is Such an Easy Thing To Do

by FandomAddixt101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomAddixt101/pseuds/FandomAddixt101
Summary: Life is hard when you're in love with your straight best friend. Emily Prentiss knows this all too well.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Falling in Love, is Such an Easy Thing To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this is going. I hope you enjoy! This is my second ever fanfiction and my first ever try at multichapter, so I hope it's not terrible.

JJ shudders beneath me, her chest rising and falling with uneven breaths. My hand between her legs, working at her core. I knew the blonde was on the brink, ready to explode and I pushed harder and fast. My own climax coming near just by watching her. Right as she was about to tumble over the edge, I woke with a jolt.  
“God, dammit!” I yell into the air as I sit up in bed. I rake my shaky hand through my jet black hair. My hands are clammy, my whole body thrumming with arousal. I should be used to this by now. Waking up, body soaked with sweat, on the brink of orgasm but without release. After all this isn’t the first time this has happened.  
I wait for my breathing to even out before throwing the covers off my legs and standing up. I need a shower, a very very cold shower. I glance at the clock on my way to the bathroom. It reads 4:32 am. Sighing, I head into the bathroom. The shower doesn’t take long and it does nothing for the arousal in the pit of my stomach. I pace around my room for a minute, deciding what to do now. I need to run off this extra energy, I think to myself. Throwing on black leggings, a purple sports bra, and a bright tank top, I decide to go for a run.  
The chilly air hits my skin as I head out of the building. I instantly break into a jog. I’ve always loved DC during this time, early in the morning, late February. It’s beautiful, pitch black, very few cars on the road, the quiet. Although not silent, it is DC after all.  
By the time I make it back to my apartment the sun is beginning to rise. I check my watch, 6:43 am. I’ve been running for almost two hours. Once I make it up to my apartment and let myself in the door I realize how much better I feel. The arousal is still there, but barely noticeable.  
I throw on a pot of coffee, take another shower, and get ready for work. By the time I get into work it is around seven thirty. Meeting debrief isn’t till nine. As I walk into the bullpen, I see the light on in Hotch’s office but the door is closed. He’s the only one ever here this early. I take a seat at my desk and start in on the paperwork I didn’t finish the night before.  
As I finish up my paperwork, I see people flooding in the office. I stand up with a slight yawn and head to the kitchen. I start a pot of coffee and wait for it to brew.  
“That must be one interesting coffee pot.” I hear a voice next to me say. My head snaps to the blonde next to me and I smile on instinct. I realized I had been staring at the coffee, zoning out.  
“Hmm, it is.” I reply with a chuckle. I grab two mugs from the cabinet above the coffee maker and pour coffee into both. I hand one to JJ and she thanks me. The second the coffee touches her tongue she moans. My eyes go straight to her mouth and my whole body stiffens, arousal shooting to my core for the second time that day.  
Before she can see me, I move my eyes to the floor and relax my body. I’m about to say something when Hotch enters the kitchen,  
“Conference room.” He says and walks away. My eyes meet JJ’s and we sigh. If a case goes straight to Hotch, that means it’s a bad one. As we walk towards the conference room, the back of JJ’s hand brushes mine multiple times. My hands start to feel clammy again and I wipe them on my jeans and put them in my front pockets. The way that I’m not able to control my body around JJ anymore is starting to worry me. She’s my best friend and there is no way that she could feel the same way about me that I feel about her. I mean she’s straight after all. I think I need to put a little distance between us. My thoughts are all over the place, especially when I’m around her. I just don’t want my stupid crush on my best friend to affect my job. That is why I need space. I need to clear my head, and I most certainly need to stop having wet dreams about her.  
When we get the conference room, I take my usual seat. Hotch announces the case and JJ stands off to the side with her media liaison face on. Turns out the case is a bad one. Three teenage girls were found dead over the last four months. The causes of death were all different and there’s nothing linking the cases but the same small burn on all the victims. Hotch tells us we’re headed to Dallas, Texas.  
“Wheels up in thirty.”


End file.
